ILLUSION
by bluerain94
Summary: Jongin merasa ia sedang bertemu dengan malaikat yang sangat cantik dan anggun. namun gadis itu menghilang begitu cepat. apakah ia manusia? . oneshoot . OC. bad summary . RnR
1. Chapter 1

**ILLUSION**

Author: rainblue94

Cast: Kim Jongin, Kim Joonmyeon, Kim Jongdae, Jongin's noona (mian aku gak tahu nama noonanya hehe), sang yeoja misterius *aku tidak mencantumkan namanya karena dia misterius, bukan? :D

Genre: mysterious, romance

Rate: PG-15

Length: Oneshoot

Disclaimer: the casts belong to God and me as the writer. The tittle and the story is mine. The idea come flow as well as my 'writing mood' come. I wrote this on Saturday night when I'm alone at my room. Sorry for any typo if there. So please help me. Read and don't be silent reader. Leave your comment to help me being better. Gomawo

.

.

**©rainblue94**

.

.

Jongin Pov

Argh! Sial sekali aku hari ini. Really bad Monday *sok inggris* Ini semester terakhirku di kampus tapi dosen tidak memberiku kemudahan sama sekali. Padahal aku kan cucu pemilik universitas itu. Apa mereka tidak bisa segan sedikitpun terhadapku. Untuk menetukan judul skripsi yang tepat saja aku butuh berminggu-minggu dan sekarang untuk segera sidang saja mereka memberiku banyak alasan. Judul yang gak sesuai lah, data yang kurang lengkap lah, analisa yang tidak jelaslah, kesimpulan yang kurang tegaslah, deelel..

Aku melangkah ke arah mobil ingin pulang dan menenangkan diri. Aku ingin menyelesaikan studi S1 ku hanya dalam waktu tiga tahun tapi sepertinya harus menambah beberapa bulan lagi untuk segera memakai toga dan menerima banyak bunga dari para pecintaku. Dan itu berarti janji yang ku sepakati bersama appa tidak akan terwujud.

.

.

**©rainblue94**

.

.

Flashback on

"Tidak sebelum kau menyelesaikan studi S1mu di universitas appa." Itu kata kata appaku yang selalu aku ingat tiga tahun belakangan ini. Saat aku lulus SMA aku ingin mengelola gedung milikku sendiri. Kenapa tidak? Aku KIM JONGIN, anak dari KIM JOORYU *mian asal *ditabok Jongin* appaku termasuk salah satu keluarga Kim yang berpengaruh di Korea Selatan. Harta appa ku lebih banyak dari harta appanya hyung Jongdae dan lebih sedikit dari appanya hyung Joonmyeon. Ingat hanya sedikit lebih kecil dari appanya hyung Joonmyeon. seperti kedua pamanku, appaku pun mengharuskan putera semata wayangnya untuk kuliah di universitas pendirian kakek. Universitas yang dimiliki appa adalah universitas yang diwariskan kakek. Hyung Joonmyeon dan hyung Jongdae juga kuliah di tempat yang sama. Hanya saja mereka sekarang sudah lulus dan sudah mengelola perusahaan sendiri.

"Okay. Deal" aku menjabat tangan appa dan segera berlalu dari ruang kerjanya. Aku masuk ke kamar tak lupa membanting pintu agar terdengar ruang kerjanya yang di lantai satu. Aku yakin sekali appa sedang menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela nafas. Dan aku bisa mendengar suara ibu yang terkejut dari bawah sana sambil meneriakkan namaku. Brakk! Aku merebahkan tubuhku ke kasur. Aku harus menerima perjanjian ini agar appa memenuhi keinginanku. FIGHTING! ^.^9

Flashback off

.

.

**©rainblue94**

.

.

Aku benar benar ingin pulang dan merebahkan tubuhku di kasur king sizeku yang empuk sekarang juga. Sungguh! Tapi noona ku yang nomor 2 (kau ingat kan aku punya 2 noona?) meneleponku untuk segera datang ke butiknya dan menemaninya ke pabrik untuk mengambil beberapa bahan. Dia akan sangat sibuk hingga bulan depan karena dia akan menyelenggarakan peragaan busana fall/winter miliknya sendiri. Pastinya dia sangat excited dan sering merepotkan ku. Aku sudah memohon, bayangkan saja aku memohon kepadanya untuk segera mencari pacar atau bisa diartikan supir pribadi yang bisa mengantarnya kemana saja ia mau. Dia tahu betapa repot dan sibuknya aku beberapa minggu terakhir untuk menyelesaikan skripsiku yang sudah berkali-kali di acc tapi ia tetap tenang dan tidak peduli. Aku katakan padanya aku hampir gila hanya demi sebuah gelar. Tapi dia jawab, "aku sudah memilikimu, saengie." Seandainya kau melihat wajahnya saat mengatakan itu kau pasti bilang dia sangat cantik. Sangat. Tapi kebalikannya untukku. Sangat mengerikan.

"Noona,!" aku memasuki bitik dan memanggilnya dengan nada tinggi dan kesal. Butik ini terlihat sepi. Kemana semua pegawainya? Apa dia sudah memecat mereka semua karena tidak sanggup membayar? Tidak mungkin. Butiknya selalu menjadi langganan seleb kelas atas dan penuh orderan. Jadi kemana mereka semua?

"Annyeonghaseo.. ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?"

Deg. Siapa gadis ini? apa dia malaikat yang turun dari langit? Atau dia malaikat yang bersembunyi diantara jejeran baju baju cantik itu? Aku baru melihatnya di sini, tidak mungkin dia pegawai baru noonaku. Pasti dia malaikat.

"Aku.. aku ingin bertemu dengan noonaku. Dimana dia?" aku berusaha menenangkan detak jantungku dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Mungkin saja dia hanya ilusi ku. Dan saat aku kembali melihat ke arah dia berdiri tadi..

_Dia hilang_

"Suaramu kuat sekali terdengar hingga ruang kerjaku. Kajja!" noona ku keluar sambil menenteng tas Gucci merahnya lalu menarik ku keluar menuju mobil sport merahku. Aku seperti patung yang ditarik. Aku masih melihat ke arah gadis tadi berdiri. Kemana dia? cepat sekali perginya. Dia nyata atau hantu? Bulu kuduk ku merinding seketika. Aku menegerjapkan mata dan melihat lagi ke dalam butik. Tidak ada gadis tadi, hanya seorang pegawai yang baru keluar dari pintu dan aku sangat menegnal pegawai itu.

"Cepat buka pintunya pabbo!" noona memukul atap luar mobil ku dengan tas bermereknya. Aku tersentak dan memintanya untuk ganti rugi karena telah menyakiti mobilku. "aku akan membayarmu jika pagelaranku berhasil dan laku semua" jawabnya.

"Deal?" aku mengancungkan kelingkingku ke hadapannya yang duduk di sebelahku.

"yaksok!" dia mengapit kelingkingu dan kami senyum bersama. Aku melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan sedang -karena jalanan lengah- ke arah luar kota Seoul. Ya pabriknya ada di pinggiran Seoul namun jauh dari butik.

Gadis tadi. Dia masih memenuhi pikiranku. Dia cantik. Sangat cantik untukku. Bayangkan saja aku seorang KIM JONGIN yang selama ini menjadi rebutan wanita sekota Seoul, ani.. se Korea Selatan, ani..ani.. se jagad raya *lebay* jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis saat pertama jumpa. Tampak sangat suci, lugu, dan polos *apabedanya tuh, thor? #slap author * Aku ingin tahu siapa dia, tidak mungkin hantu penunggu butik.

"Noona, apa kau memiliki pegawai baru?" aku membuka pembicaraan di tengah perjalanan dan tampak sedikit gugup menunggu jawabannya. Dia tampak berpikir dan menggali ingatannya.

"Anni. Waeyo?" tanyanya penasaran dan menoleh ke arahku sekilas lalu kembali focus pada gadget di tangannya. Aishh.. dia benar benar sibuk.

"Anniya. Aku hanya ingin tahu. Sepertinya tadi aku melihat pegawai baru dibutikmu"

Dia diam sejenak, tampak berpikir. "Seingatku aku tidak ada menerima pegawai ataupun desainer baru sejak tahun lalu. Kau tahu sendiri kan aku sangat sangat sangat sibuk untuk memiliki waktu menginterview pegawai baru."

_Ya, ku harap kau benar_, ucapku dalam hati.

"Berarti dia hanya ilusi ku.." bisikku pelan.

"Mwo? Nuguya?"

"A..anniya..gwenchana" aku menggeleng dan memperlihatkan senyum manisku padanya. Ia tampak khawatir dan hanya mengangkat bahunya. Setelah setengah jam lebih perjalanan kami semakin dekat dengan pabrik. Aku harus mengakhiri pembicaraan ini sekarang juga. Mungkin dia hanya ilusi ku, atau dia seorang malaikat yang tersasar ke dalam butik. Yahh.. aku memang tidak tahu siapa dia dan bagaimana dia ada di butik noonaku. Tapi satu yang ingin ku percaya adalah… dia bukan hanya sekedar ilusi.

.

.

.

.

End

Thanks for reading my bad fanfic *bow* readernim, RnR juseyo..

©rainblue94


	2. my reply for review

Hello reader-nim.. thanks untuk read and reviewnya meski tak sebanyak yang author harapkan *bow*

Ada yang nanya ini sebenarnya yeojanya manusia nyata atau khayalan Jongin doang ya? sebenarnya sih yeoja nya. . . .

Ada deh.. :D

Mau tau gak nih?

\\mau/

Sequel gak yah?

;)

Bluerain94


End file.
